A foot-operated controller of a sewing machine of the related art includes a control pedal that drives a sewing machine motor and a thread cutting pedal that executes thread cutting provided next to a foot pedal (for example, the left side), and the control pedal and the thread cutting pedal are provided in one housing (for example, refer to JP-A-10-118380).
When performing sewing, a user steps the control pedal and drives the sewing machine motor to execute the sewing, and when it is necessary to perform the thread cutting, the user releases the foot from the control pedal and operates the thread cutting pedal.
Incidentally, although an input of any of the control pedal and the thread cutting pedal is performed by the foot, whether or not it becomes easier to perform the operation when the thread cutting pedal is provided on either the left side or the right side with respect to the control pedal, depends on each user of the sewing machine.
Corresponding thereto, a foot-operated controller having a configuration in which the control pedal and the thread cutting pedal are provided in separate housings and the housing of the thread cutting pedal can be attached to either the left side or the right side of the housing of the control pedal, can also be considered.
However, when the control pedal and the thread cutting pedal are provided in separate housings, it is necessary to input a signal from an element that detects an operation of the control pedal and a signal from an element that detects an operation of the thread cutting pedal into a control device of the sewing machine, and thus, each of a signal transmission cable that extends from the housing of the control pedal and a signal transmission cable that extends from the housing of an input switch is necessarily connected to the sewing machine, and there is a concern that a problem that preparation work before the sewing becomes complicated.